Computer systems are well known and have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's society. Computers are available in many different forms such as a desktop, floor standing, and portable computers and include, e.g., one or more central processing units (CPUs), associated volatile and non-volatile memory, and operating system software. Some computer systems also include a display, an input-output device such as a keyboard and/or a mouse, one or more storage devices such as hard disk drives, and, in many instances, a network interface adapter. Some computer systems function as individual workstations. Others function as servers supporting network activity of various sorts and possibly numerous client systems. Examples of such computer systems are IBM's e-Server (trademark of IBM) series and Lenovo's ThinkPad (trademark of Lenovo) series computer systems. As computers have grown in importance, they have also grown in complexity. The increasing complexity of computers has also caused an increase in the complexity of developing and debugging programs for those computers.